Help me forget
by InsolentLady
Summary: "I will commit any sin if that allows me to share your pain." is what Eric said to Alan. And this is what he will do. AU AlanXEric. YAOI! Rated m for a reason.


Hello everyone!  
>This is Insolent Lady with her first real yaoi for you.<p>

The pairing is Alan x Eric as you have read in the summary. This is an underloved pairing seriously. Since I've seen the second Kuroshitsuji musical I ship these two.

Well to keep it short. I hope that you all like this story.  
>I'm also working on a William x Ronald now. And some Grelliam and Grell x Undertaker is on it's way! So alert if you would like to read more from me.<p>

**Also please review and tell what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I will commit any sin if that allows me to share your pain."<em>**

**_Eric Slingby._**

* * *

><p>Eric parked the car at the crime scene, they just had been called to it, it seemed there was a lot of yelling and the neighbours had contacted the police. No wonder it was already 3 am, Eric looked at his partner, Alan nodded and got out the car, this was routine to them now. They always got the minor things, not that they minded, it wasn't as if they wanted to get called to a rape victim or a murder, those were gruesome, you always thought about the victims, wondering how they felt. Especially Alan, he always felt with the victims, he always wanted to go back once and see how the people were after they visited them.<p>

Eric also got out, it was silent, didn't the neighbours said there was a lot yelling and stuff breaking? He looked at Alan again motioning him to have his gun ready as he got his own gun out and slowly walked around the house, trying to peek through a window if there was something to see.

Alan got his gun out and followed Eric, he always looked up to him, his partner was great, they were close friends and he trusted Eric with his life, and Eric trusted Alan too with his life. If Eric thought something was off, then it most likely was, the lights were off in the house and everything was quiet, too quiet. Alan tugged Eric's sleeve and pointed at the backdoor, it was open.

His partner nodded and walked towards the door, peeking inside, it led to the kitchen, nothing to be seen, he motioned Alan to follow him, give him cover as he walked in, looking around for any signs of the residents of the house. They made their way to the living room. Everything was dark, he felt he was walking on a soaked carpet, they could hear it, it seemed there was a vase thrown or something that had soaked the carpet with water. Alan saw a light switch and showed it Eric, who nodded, Alan turned on the lights and quickly turned around as he heard Eric gasp.

"Eric what's wro-" Alan wanted to ask as he saw what was wrong, there was no water spilled on the carpet, it was soaked in something red, something that looked like blood. His eyes travelled over the floor, stopping at three motionless bodies. He had to gag, they were murdered no doubt about that, cuts everywhere, you couldn't recognize their faces, their clothes were shredded. Alan quickly turned around. This was their first murder scene.

Eric took Alan's hand and walked to the kitchen with him, calling headquarters, informing them about their found. They weren't qualified for this, they were rookies. He looked at Alan, his face was pale, he walked to him and put his hand on Alan's cheek "Are you alright?" he asked softly and looked into his eyes with worry. Alan nodded "Y-yes, j-just.. Gods w-we walked in their blood Eric" he felt sick and leaned against Eric.

Eric held him until the colleagues arrived, he explained them how they got there and how they found the bodies. After answering the normal questions they were dismissed, they saw that Alan got paler and paler, so they told them they could go home for today. Even though they were in the business since years, this murder was gruesome, even they had problems with it.

Eric bowed a thanks and brought Alan to their car, and drove him home, during the whole drive Alan was quiet, the images clearly in his mind. He was sure he wouldn't sleep tonight. Eric looked at him once in a while, his eyes full worry, what could he do to make Alan feel better? He thought while he parked the car in front of Alan's apartment. Eric got out the car and walked to Alan's side, it seemed that he didn't noticed that they had arrived at his home. Eric smiled slightly as he opened the door and helped Alan out. Even though this may not be the best time, but Alan looked cute so in thoughts, he sighed, yes he shouldn't think that now. He helped Alan inside and closed the door behind them.

As they were really close, and their shifts were long sometimes, he had an extra key to Alan's apartment, he also had some spare clothes there, he was grateful for that, he couldn't find an apartment close to work so sometimes when they had a double shift he could sleep in Alan's house. He didn't mind sharing the big bed with Alan, he actually enjoyed it.

Alan looked around. "O.. We're home already.." he looked up at Eric who nodded. "Go shower okay? I'll change and wait for you." Alan nodded and walked to the bathroom, Eric knew him the best, he could really use a quick shower now. He undressed, his shoes were thrown in the bin, he would NEVER wear those again. He took a quick shower and dried himself, not wanting to let Eric wait for him.

"Eh?" Alan looked around, suddenly fully aware of his surroundings. He had forgotten clean clothes, he sighed and wrapped the towel around his waist, Eric wouldn't mind seeing him like this … Would he? He blushed, Eric may not mind, but he did.. "Okay stop blushing Alan.."

"Alan? Are you okay in there?" Eric's voice was close, it seemed he was waiting next to the door. "Y-yes I'm okay" he opened the door and peeked "U-uhm do you mind? I forgot clean clothes" he came out the bathroom with a faint blush. Eric smiled and ruffled his hair "It's okay, let's get you in bed, it has been a though day" Alan nodded "Yes…"

"What is wrong Alan?" Eric looked at him full concern, of course he knew the murder bothered him, maybe he should stay… Alan tugged his sleeve and leaned against Eric. "Eric.. will you stay tonight?" Eric smiled and nodded "Of course, everything to make you feel better." Alan smiled back "I.. Shall put on some clothes now" he turned around and walked to the bedroom. Eric chuckled a bit, he preferred him without clothes, although Alan didn't knew that… Yet. He followed him to the bedroom, if he stayed he should change too, he smirked slightly and opened a drawer and got out some sweatpants. Alan quickly put on his pyjamas and crawled in bed, watching Eric while he was changing.

Eric made his way to the bed and also got under the sheets. "Do you.. Feel a bit better now?" he looked at the cute man next to him. Alan scooted closer to him and hugged him "I think so" Eric smiled and let him, wrapping one arm around him. "Sleep now."

Alan nodded and closed his eyes, soon his breathing was even and deep. He had fallen asleep, Eric following soon after that.

A few hours after they had fallen asleep Eric woke up by a loud scream, he was awake an instant and looked next to him, Alan was dreaming, well most likely it was a nightmare. Eric gently shook him a bit to wake him up "Alan, Alan wake up." He softly stroked his hair as Alan opened his eyes and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I-I saw them again E-Eric" he hugged him tightly. "Saw who Alan?" He blinked "T-the bodies, b-but t-this t-time they had faces." He hid his face in Eric's chest. Eric held him tightly "Ssshh it was only a dream, nothing happened." Alan sobbed loudly "They had your face"

Eric blinked, okay he had not expected this. "My face?" Alan nodded "I-it was so real." He sobbed again. Eric sighed softly and hugged him closer "Alan, I'm here, I will always be here, I vowed to protect you, you know that." Alan nodded and sobbed softly looking up at him with those big cute eyes of him. "E-Eric?"

"Yes ?" Eric looked at him stroking his cheeks softly to dry his tears. "Please make it go away."

That was all he needed to hear, he brought his face down until their lips met in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Soon his tongue found its way into Alan sweet cavern battling for dominance, of course he won this battle. He didn't want to pull away but after a while he noticed that his body needed that ridiculous thing called oxygen.

Alan panted slightly as he looked up at Eric, not believing what just happened, surely this was still a dream. But Eric wasn't planning to give him more time to think as he pulled him on his lap. Kissing him yet again sucking on his lower lip. Alan moaned softly into the kiss sending vibrations of his moans to Eric.

Eric broke the kiss, ignoring the whimpers Alan made in protest and moved to his jaw where he placed soft kisses, making a trail of kisses down to his lover's neck where he bit down softly, this earned him another moan. His moans triggered something in Eric, he had waited so long for this moment, he pushed Alan back so that his back met the matrass.

Alan looked up, his eyes filled with surprises "E-Eric wh-" he soon was cut off again as the said man kissed him again sneaking his tongue again into his mouth. Eric was now kneeling over him, straddling him. Alan moaned softly again as Eric made his way down to his neck again, he felt hands tugging his shirt, opening the buttons and taking his shirt off, he made his way to the younger man's nipple softly pinching it, Alan's back arched as he moaned again, God how he enjoyed the things Eric was doing to him.

Alan's leg slowly crawled up the inside of Eric's leg, rubbing his groin softly, earning a groan from the older man. Eric softly bit his lower lip and grinded their groins together. "A-ah E-Eric!" Eric smirked and looked at Alan's neck, he had made quite a few love bites there, he felt proud, he had finally marked him as his, everyone who saw the marks would know that he was taken.

Alan shifted uncomfortably under Eric's gaze "E-Eric?" he felt so unsure now, why was Eric looking at him like that? Was he disgusted with him? Did he perhaps didn't like him? He tried to sit up so he didn't had to look at him but Eric smiled at him and kissed him gently " Finally mine" he growled softly and began to kiss down to Alan's chest, caressing his nipples with his hands, taking one nipple into his mouth softly biting down on it. Alan moaned loudly and threw his head back in ecstasy.

Eric slowly moved down to the rim of his pants, making a trail of kisses, he grinned as he arrived at the rim of his pants looking up at Alan with a smirk on his face. Alan took a shaky breath, this was so unreal, yet if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up from this, no he wanted to know the end of this story.

Eric slowly pulled Alan's pants down along with his boxers, throwing them somewhere behind him, Alan's cock was already erected, it seemed he was doing his job well. He took the head in his mouth and slowly moved his tongue over the slit, tasting some pre-cum, he softly took a hold of Alan's cock with his hand, adding the stroking of his hand to the stroking with his tongue.

Alan's hands gripped the sheets tightly as he moaned, moving his hips closer to Eric's mouth, who now was licking over the whole length back to the head, suddenly he took the full member into his mouth, bobbing his head. "A-AH! E-Eric s-stop I might c-cum" Eric knew though, that even though he said that, he didn't mean it, his hands were bringing his head closer to his cock, his actions were contradictions to his words, he chuckled sending a vibration through his lovers cock. Knowing that he couldn't last longer he sat back up, earning a whimper from his lover.

Alan was panting, he was on the brink of an orgasm. He looked at Eric through lidded eyes wondering when he would continue. Eric leaned in and stroked his cheek softly "You want to continue? Because if you say no I will stop, I don't know if I can stop once we start" he looked slightly embarrassed. Alan smiled and shyly pulled him closer kissing him softly and tugging his pants. That was all the information he needed he immediately deepened the kiss, grinding his hips against Alan's who mewled softly into the kiss.

He felt some tugging at his pants again, apparently Alan thought it wasn't fair he was the only one who was naked. He took off his pants and boxers and threw them somewhere, Alan looked down at his penis was big, he wasn't sure if that would fit him he looked nervous as he looked up to meet his lovers eyes, who as if he had read his mind gently cupped his cheek and pecked his lips softly " It will hurt at first, you can still say no" he smiled gently and Alan saw he didn't want to hurt him, he loved this man, always being so considerate, he shook away his fears and wrapped his arms around Eric and kissing him softly. "If it's Eric, I don't mind."

More encouragement wasn't needed, he kissed Alan again and pulled him on his lap, facing him he stroked his back while deepening the kiss. His hands slowly travelled down to his butt as his mouth made its way to his neck. Alan felt Eric's fingers stroking his entrance and winced slightly as the appendage entered him. It felt weird but not really painful, it was unknown and a tad uncomfortable. Eric started to move his finger in and out slowly, wanting to prepare his lover for what would come. He slowly and carefully added another finger, stretching him. Alan hid his face in his lover's neck, okay this started to hurt a bit, especially when Eric started to scissor him to stretch him some more.

Suddenly one of his fingers hit his sweet spot and he saw a small flash of white. "A-ah!" Alan moaned loudly, this sensation was new to him, god it felt simply great, he wanted, no he needed more of that! He arched his back and thus moved his hips forward, causing their cocks to rub against each other.

Eric shuddered at this sensation, god he wanted to be inside of him! He added another finger and couldn't help but grin when Alan moaned loudly. He had found the jackpot, his lover's sweet spot, his prostate. He slowly retreated his fingers and then entered him again, hitting his lover's prostate, again begin rewarded by a loud moan. "E-Eric!" Eric nuzzled his neck and softly sucked on a junction there. " S-stop teasing!" Alan's voice sounded suddenly.

Alan was blushing a bright red now. He felt so hot and bothered, he really need Eric to stop teasing him. He pulled the said man closer to him and pecked his lips. "Please." Was the only word he said. But Eric knew what his lover meant and carefully laid him down on his back. "It will hurt.." he bend down and kissed him passionately on his lips. His cock pressing against Alan's entrance, asking for permission.

Alan wrapped his arms tightly around Eric's neck kissing back with all his might, putting all his feelings into the kiss. Eric saw this as the permission to enter his lover, which he slowly did, kissing his love more deeply to distract him from the pain he was causing. When he finally was fully inside him he stayed still and waited for Alan to grow accustomed to the feeling. When Alan opened his eyes and slowly moved his hips he knew he was ready.

A moan escaped his lips as Alan rolled his hips again, he was eager and ready it seemed, deciding to not torture his lover more Eric started to move slowly in and out. With very thrust he made he made Alan more needy until Alan had enough of it. "H-harder!" he managed to utter. Even though he was enjoying it and was happy that Eric was careful with him, he wanted it harder and faster! This was pure torture for him.

Eric smiled and kissed his neck, started to softly nibble on his. He held Alan's hips tightly and did as he was told. His thrusts becoming harder and faster, hitting his lover's sweet spot with every thrust he made. It didn't take long before Alan's moans became louder, he gripped Eric's shoulders tightly and moved his hips with him, to meet every thrust.

Suddenly his moans turned into cries, his walls tightened and his nails were drawing Eric's blood. Eric didn't seem to mind though, he was so close himself, and he felt that Alan was also very close. His hand went down and took a hold of his cock, he started to jerk his lover off. He couldn't hold it any longer, but he wanted to reach his climax together with Alan.

Alan couldn't take it anymore, Eric's kisses, thrust and now his hand on his member. It was all getting too much for him, his orgasm was building up and needed to be released. His senses blackened out as he screamed out Eric's name and came.

Eric also couldn't take it anymore, he gave one final thrust and came with a cry of his own, filling Alan with his warm seed. When they both finally came down from their peak Eric slowly retreated from Alan, laying down on his back, he pulled Alan against him who put his head on his lover's chest. Both were panting a lot, still catching their breath from what happened between minutes ago.

Alan was exhausted now, stroking Eric's chest softly, he didn't dare to look up and meet his eyes. He cringed as Eric let out a sigh. But he didn't expect what would follow.

Eric kissed the top of his head gently. "I love you." He muttered softly, almost a whisper. Alan's heart sped up as he looked up, daring to meet his eyes, a blush painted on his face. "R-really? Y-you love me back?" His lover blinked at this. Love me back? Did this mean… "Alan? You how long did you love me already?" Alan blushed and looked away. "Since I met you…"

"That was 12 years ago!" He groaned and pulled him on top of him. "You could've told me years ago crazy." Alan looked at him with a brightly red coloured face. "Y-you too?"

Eric sighed and held his head with one hand as if he had an headache. "Since I first laid my eyes on you, I would commit any sin for you."

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Tell me what you think!**

**R&R**


End file.
